


In A Song

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: A one-shot with Matt Cullen based on the song “In A Song” by Hunter Hayes





	In A Song

“Just go with what your gut is telling you Matt.” Bridget was on the phone with Matt but rolling her eyes.

Her and Matt Cullen, yes you heard right, Matt Cullen the Center of the Nashville Predators have been best friends since high school. They have been through everything together. Although they had agreed after trying to date that they were better off as best friends, Bridget knew that wasn’t the case. There was a spark, chemistry that would always be there. Matt however, didn’t see it that way or at least hid it.

Matt had been chasing after Erica ever since he moved to Nashville. Well, since they moved to Nashville. Bridget had moved with him from their home state of Minnesota, only to keep Matt out of trouble, grounded and level headed. In this case, Matt was going to try to woo Erica…AGAIN. Bridget hated Erica, not only because she, for some unknown reason got Matt’s attention but because she looked like a puck bunny.

Bridget had tuned him out, because she had heard it all before.

“Listen I’m not her, so I can’t tell you what she wants or why she isn’t interested. Just let it go. I know what I said before, but LET IT GO!” she yelled.

She had had enough of Matt trying to get the girls that weren’t interested and not going for the obvious. Matt had been looking for someone to settle down with, but he wasn’t really looking.

“I don’t get it Bridget, in Minnesota…” She cut him off.

“We aren’t in Minnesota anymore. Things are different here, as they are every time you move.” You’d think after ten years of being friends he would listen to her. Nope. Typical guy, thinking he knows it all.

He came home a few hours later, defeated and worn out from practice. She hated seeing him so down, it wasn’t the Matt that she knew. After dinner and cuddling with Matt, like they always did, Bridget couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck it.” She said under her breath, as they were going to their rooms.

She pushed him to the wall and captured his lips in a hot searing kiss, catching him off guard.

“What’s gotten into you?” Matt asked, shocked at what just happened.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t feel something just now. You’ve been looking for someone, but you weren’t really seeing what’s right here. I can’t sit back and let you make the same damn mistakes you’ve been making since we broke up. Not anymore.” She started walking away, afraid of what he might say.

To her surprise, he grabbed her arm.

“You can’t just tell me that and walk away. Not after that moment.” She turned around to face him.

“Alright now what? I think I’ve made…” He cut her off with a kiss.

She slowly put her hand underneath his shirt, touching his chest., tearing off his shirt. He nibbled at her neck, picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Tearing off his clothes, and hers, Matt gently laid Bridget on the bed. He gently slid into her, causing her to moan. She tried to push him off of her. She was not looking for sex when she kissed him and made her feelings known.

“Babe, I’m showing you my feelings and this is the only way I know how, right now.” He said, still on top of her, moving a strand of hair from her face. She gave him a look, to tell him to go on.

“I love you. Always have. It’s always been you. I didn’t know it until now.” Matt said, breathlessly, in her ear.

“I don’t want anyone else. I’ve made mistakes, one was letting you go. I’m not doing that again. Marry me." He asked her, holding her body close to his.

“If you promise me you’re not playing me, I know how the guys can be.” She turned so her face was facing his.

“I’m not. I want you to be my wife.” Bridget smiled softly.

“Then yes, I’ve always loved you.” With that he captured her lips with his as he slowly thrusted into her, making sweet innocent love to his best friend and now fiancée.

“I know I’m not the only fool who’s been hurt like this, this songs about making honest mistakes and heartaches I’ve gone through…” In a Song by Hunter Hayes


End file.
